


【SD】Careful what you said.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Cowardly Dean Winchester, Enemas, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: “来吧，Dean，哥哥，别跑了。”Sam说，“你知道你逃不了的。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【SD】Careful what you said.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil! Sam/Cowardly! Dean，Rape/Non-con，Kinky，很低劣很肮脏。没头没尾的406衍生。以及一个不太重要的if：米把丁从地狱救了出来。  
> 标题来自AViVA-Psycho。

***  
“来吧，Dean，哥哥，别跑了。”

Sam掂了掂刚从手臂上拔下的匕首，暗红色的血迹像没干的油漆似的顺着刀锋向下滴滴答答地淌。那道被Dean划破的裂口正在飞快地愈合，血肉像细小的挣扎的昆虫翅膀一样扭曲和融合。

“我就是Sam。你知道我是。”

没人回答。死寂的废弃工厂里只有血液打在地板上滴滴答答的水声回荡。

“我能听见你的心跳声，知道吗？我能听见这栋建筑里所有动物的声音，草丛里爬行的蛇，地下室里那只怀孕的野猫，不小心撞到蛛网上的小虫子。还有你，尤其是你。”

Sam闭上眼睛，他哥的心跳频率因为他刚才那番热情洋溢的演讲猛地上升了一个台阶，扑棱棱的好像他不小心残忍地在掌心里捏住了一只小鸽子。

“你清楚你逃不了的，对吧？所以我们为什么不让这件事简单一点呢？因为你知道，如果你不主动走出来，而是不幸被我抓到的话——”

他踢开了那扇门，糟透了的墙皮跟着陈年灰尘一起纷纷扬扬地往下坠落，光线跟随他一起猛地闯入昏暗的狭间。他哥的心跳声像坐过山车一样清晰又激烈地往上冲，直到冲过顶点崩断线似的陡然终止。Dean蜷缩在角落里拼命捂住嘴，连叫都不敢叫。

Sam左右活动了一下脖颈，弯下腰提起他哥的衣领，冲着那双惊恐睁圆的绿眼睛露出微笑。

“那我就会慢慢折磨你，做得又好又耐心，就像用镊子拔掉一只昆虫的翅膀。”

***  
回应他的是哗啦一声。

Sam随手抹掉脸上的水渍，无奈地叹了口气，看着Dean就像看着课堂上永远解不开二元一次方程的糟糕学生。“圣水，认真的？告诉过你我就是Sam了，从里到外百分之百有血有肉的人类。”

Dean哆嗦着嘴唇没说话，脸色看起来更苍白了，Sam几乎有点心疼，害怕他哥会这么心跳和血压一路升高直到把自己活生生吓晕过去。

“深呼吸，Dean。”Sam温柔地捏了捏他哥的肩膀，“别让自己晕过去了。”因为我们今晚还有很多乐子可以找呢。

也许他不碰Dean会更有帮助一些，因为Dean又开始像只被扼住脖颈的兔子似的拼命挣扎起来，手探到腰后想摸自己的枪。

然后摸了个空。

操。Dean觉得自己短暂地死过去了一会。挑武器的时候Dean特意没有拿枪，因为他怕那玩意儿会在自己的裤腰带里走火。他拿的是手电筒，他妈天杀的手电筒！

Dean闭紧了眼睛，在心里诚心诚意地祈祷这件他从跳蚤市场淘来的二手货的质量够硬，至少千万要比他弟的头盖骨更硬。然后他猛地抄起手电筒往Sam的后脑勺上砸。

Sam捏住了他的手腕。现在Dean知道他的腕骨绝对比手电筒和脑袋都更脆弱，他都能听见骨骼相互挤压和摩擦时发出的嘎吱嘎吱的惨叫声了。他非常想大吼见鬼了你他妈到底哪来的这么大力气——

“会、会碎，”但是他嘴里冒出来的却是软弱的呻吟，他也不想这样，但他害怕得不得了，泪水自动在眼眶里聚集，“我的手要断了Sam PleasePleasePlease——”

他听见他弟笑了一声，估计是被他逗笑了，宽容地放松了抓着他的手。

在这狗屎光线下他基本上看不清Sam的表情，他弟大半张脸都沉在黑暗里，颧骨和高挺的鼻梁在脸上投下连绵的阴影。那让他想起床底下的恶鬼墓地里的怨灵或者十字路口的恶魔，反正不管哪种都能把他可怜的心脏从胸腔里吓出来。他现在只想转身就跑，开走Impala一路驶上高速公路跑得越远越好，最好能劫持一架火箭把自己发射到外太空变成一件宇宙漂浮物，这辈子都不用再见到Sam Winchester。

再说一遍，只有疯子才会明知道有危险还去猎魔，他弟绝对已经疯了，他没疯也差不远了。

Dean挣开Sam的手之后立刻转身就想跑，考虑到他四肢着地的姿势，也许更合适的说法是连滚带爬。最开始的几步出乎意料地顺利，他差点以为Sam突然大发慈悲决定放过他了。

但是很快他的脚踝被握住了。他弟的手掌又大又有力，皮肤灼烧的热量好像能透过牛仔布料把他烫伤。他被提着小腿脸朝下像条狗一样拖了回去，因为他拒不配合他的髋关节可能被拉脱臼了一点，因为那儿发出一声叫人牙酸的脆响，下半身火辣辣的跟烧起来似的。

疼……好疼。Dean从喉咙里挤出一声虚弱的哀鸣，估计连小动物保护协会听了都会帮他把他弟送上法庭。

但比起身体上的不适更令他无法忍受的是恐怖，他只想离Sam远远的，危急关头大量分泌的肾上腺素让他变得超乎寻常的勇敢和坚韧，撑起胳膊想继续往前爬，手肘在水泥地上磨得起火。

Sam松开手欣赏了一会他狼狈挣扎的动作，又慢条斯理地把他重新拽回原地，他的指甲在地上抓出几条扭曲的拖痕。

他妈的。他就是想看我无能为力的样子。

这个过程重复第三遍之后Dean终于确定Sam是在戏耍他了，就像猫抓到老鼠时总要饶有兴趣地玩弄它的食物。他疼得整张脸都汗津津的，汗水混合着泪水往积满灰尘的地板上砸。

Dean的手臂肌肉又酸又痛，两条脱臼之后不受控制的腿软软地垂在地上。他累得挣扎不动了，Sam才像玩够了似的把Dean扶了起来，翻了个身靠在墙上。这个动作他做起来惊人的轻松和优雅，好像Dean跟大号洋娃娃没什么区别，身体里填充的是棉花。

到底是谁把这小子教得这么变态？我都不知道他这么恨我！

Dean开始怀疑自己的教育方法到底出了什么问题，可能一开始就错了。

“你不想这么做的，Sam……”他弟抓起他的短发逼他抬起头的时候，Dean软弱地说。他充满希望地盯着Sam安静的、模糊不清的面孔，期待从中看出哪怕一丁点他那个乖宝宝优等生弟弟的影子，Dean知道Sammy一定在身体里的某个地方，而他在世界上最不愿意做的事就是伤害他的兄弟。“Sammy，嗨，求你了。”

他听起来就好像在对心目中那个乖乖跟在他身后的弟弟打招呼。

有一种隐秘又阴暗的愤怒从Sam体内腾地爬上来，像潮水和火焰。

看吧，他的哥哥竟然对他善良的天性抱有如此难以置信不可理喻的信任，以至于Dean从来不愿相信他的兄弟身上的黑暗面，它们一直潜伏在Sam的皮肤和骨骼下面，与他新鲜的血肉融为一体。而他哥所做的只是一次又一次否认他和推开他，好像那样他们就不会走到命中注定相互对立的局面了似的。

在Dean面前，他总是感到软弱、感到痛苦，好像自己所做的一切努力都是徒劳无益。Dean永远都把他当作那个会牵着他衣角叫他Dee的小孩，当作需要照看需要保护的弟弟。而那让他感觉口干舌燥，好像下一秒就要渴死了，他绝望地乞求沙漠里能降一场暴雨。

我就是Sammy，一直都是。心里那个声音嘶嘶地告诉他。向Dean证明我有多痛苦，让他感受到我们的痛苦。

“噢，Dean，你甚至不知道我想做什么……”Dean吃力地分辨着Sam的表情，但在黑暗中这很困难，他只能看见Sam雪白的虎牙和异常明亮的眼睛，榛绿色的瞳孔边缘滑过金红的亮点，他弟的嗓音中带着某种捕食者的狂热，像一条冰冷的毒蛇爬过他颤栗的脊椎，“宝贝。”

***  
我真的不知道他要做什么。

Dean心想。

他的牛仔裤被Sam干净利落地割开了，用的是刚才Dean刺伤他的那把军刀，Dean怀疑这很可能是报复，小心眼的Sammy。又凉又锋利的刀刃刮过他裸露的皮肤时他怕得要命，死死掐住大腿才强迫自己的身体停止挣扎，万一Sam失手划破他的股动脉怎么办？他敢保证他弟绝对能干出这种事，而且会把他像被放血的动物一样丢在这荒郊野岭等死。

Sam撕碎了他的裤子，然后把那团破布随手丢在旁边。他的大腿直接暴露在空气里，而且说实话这还挺冷的，Dean打了个哆嗦。如果Sam是想羞辱他的话那他已经成功了，他现在感觉赤裸得像是被扒光了衣服直接丢到大街上。

但是Sam显然不是这么想的，他手里的刀又移到了Dean的内裤上。

隔着那层薄得可以说不存在的布料，Dean能清晰地感觉到刀尖缓慢滑过去的触感。中病毒的大脑开始不顾一切地疯狂想象那些恐怖的画面，雪亮的匕首，鲜红的血泊，以及他满身伤口的被害现场。而且该死的，这地方这么适合当毁尸灭迹的现场，也许Sam把他剁碎之后几个月都不会有人发现他的尸体。

见鬼。Dean在内心无声地尖叫。到底是哪个商场的小妞说服他买了这条“穿上就像真空”的内裤？如果他能活着回去一定要向他们索赔精神损失费！

他的内裤也变成了一堆碎片，Sam的手掌抚摸过他的胯骨和耻骨，指甲刮过两截脱臼的关节之间时，Dean发出了轻微的抽气声。

“No……”他知道他叫得就像是色情片里即将被强暴的女演员，但他真的要被吓哭了。他的大脑不受控制地开始双声道循环播放Sam“用镊子拔掉昆虫翅膀”的威胁，想Sam是不是打算一点一点把他肢解。

“Yes.”Sam目光充满怜悯地看着他，“难道你看不出现在我才是掌握决定权的那个吗？”

他欣赏着Dean现在的姿势。那两条无力耷拉着的腿看上去软得不可思议，任凭Sam的手把它们摆弄成各种随心所欲的角度，最大限度地向全世界敞开，总是包裹在牛仔裤里的皮肤白得像在黑暗中发光。就像一只被逼到绝境的猫咪，意识到自己走投无路之后露出脆弱的肚皮，像战败的猫科动物低头表示臣服。而失败者理应被羞辱被爬跨，否则就会被咬碎喉咙。

他看起来不像是他的哥哥。不像那个轻浮、鲁莽，为了装出男子气概总表现得攻击性十足的Dean。幽灵病毒和Sam的恐吓把他打碎了一点，让他更像什么黏糊糊软绵绵的无脊椎动物，因为失去保护壳而惊慌失措。

“以前有没有人拿着刀逼你给他们口交？”

刀尖向上触碰到了Dean的脸颊，从下颌、颧骨到眼窝，在Dean忍不住闭紧眼睛前停了下来。他能听见Dean的一切，心脏的震动，血液的涌流，呼吸的频率，所有都像是经过扩音器加工之后放大出来，他能闻到Dean充满岩盐和铁锈味的恐惧，他哥怕得要死，泪眼汪汪的好像又要哭了。

Dean睁大了眼睛，几乎不敢相信Sam在暗示什么。他好像被人打了一闷棍，拼命摇头摇得脑袋都开始犯晕，生怕晚一步眼前这个小变态偏执狂就会误解他的意思。

“无套性行为是很危险的，口交更加危险，”Dean结结巴巴地开口，“你知道每年有多少人死于性病和口交造成的机械性窒息吗？如果你就是喜欢奸尸那当我没说……你不会真的喜欢奸尸吧？”

说到最后他的嗓音都在哆嗦，但是Sam的刀危险地在他的皮肤表面划了一道，他吓得立刻闭上了眼睛，等待热乎乎的液体从他脸上流下来。

还好没有，Sam用的是刀背。

“你就是永远学不会安静点，是吗？”Sam问，“但我想到一个很好的办法让你闭嘴。”

Sam扯开了自己的皮带，然后是牛仔裤拉链和拳击短裤，注意到Sam甚至硬了一点时，Dean差点直接昏厥过去，或者说他希望他能昏厥过去，这样他就不用面对现在这个可怕的局面了。

他知道有视觉、听觉或者想象刺激大脑皮层的时候，血液涌入阴茎海绵体，就会促使海绵体充血勃起，这种刺激甚至可以完全与性无关。但是，老天啊，在他四处逃窜吓个半死的时候Sam竟然因此兴奋勃起了，他到底是怎么养出这个小怪物的？这家伙的性爱启蒙是上世纪的低成本邪典片吗？

“不行、我不能——”Dean不停抗拒，悄无声息地往后挪，试图离Sam远一点，但他背后就是墙壁，根本无处可逃。“你太大了，”他开始胡言乱语，被逼到绝境之后口不择言，“我会噎死的，绝对会噎死的，机械性窒息……”

Sam抿起嘴唇，微笑扩大了一点。他这么做的时候脸颊两旁露出了可爱的酒窝，就像你能在邻居家遇到的会主动给你送妈妈烤的小蛋糕的年轻男孩。“我没有寻求你的许可，我只是在命令。”

“现在做个好孩子，”Sam的声音敲击着他的耳廓后，引起一阵激烈而下流的震颤，“把我给你的东西都乖乖吞下去。”

***  
他被捏着脖颈按到Sam的小腹上，好像只猫被提着后颈皮。他弟的手几乎可以把他的脖子环一圈，仿佛随时都可以把那个脆弱的部位折断。于是他的脑子又冒出一连串关于外力窒息杀人抛尸的可怕联想，喉管肌肉下意识地收缩和抽搐，他听见头顶发出一声突然加重的喘息。

一开始Dean不敢把那玩意直接放进嘴里，但是Sam的注视迫使他硬着头皮张开嘴，他开始给自己打气。

没关系，比格森牛肉芝士汉堡的厚度是这个尺寸，旅馆楼下的热狗车卖的香肠也是这个尺寸，你可以的，你真的可以。

做好充分心理准备之后，Dean紧闭起眼睛，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了一下，湿漉漉的腥咸味道涌进口腔。更要命的是，Sam的皮肤上还沾着一种独特的、干净的肥皂香气，那让他想起他弟的贴身衣物甚至都是他洗的。而昨天他还在汽车旅馆里洗脏衣服，Sam拎着啤酒瓶在沙发上看电视，他们在喜剧电影的罐头笑声之间懒散地扯些无聊的话题。

他不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。这不应该是他的Sammy，尽管所有迹象都指明他就是，他弟不应该对他抱有这种背德的性幻想。

“如果你的口活一直这么烂的话，”Sam的手充满暗示性地捏着他的脖颈，“那我只能考虑用别的地方了。”

Dean的心脏差点停跳了两秒。他惊恐地抬起头，出于生物求生本能开口：“肛、肛交比口交更危险，直肠黏膜破损会导致——”

他的后半句话被Sam硬生生塞回了嘴巴里，Sam不耐烦地扯了一下他的头发，那根尺寸恐怖的怪物阴茎直直滑进了他的喉咙深处，湿润光滑的顶端撞在软腭上。“安静。”Sam说。

那块软软热热的口腔肌肉紧张地痉挛了两下，徒劳地尝试把卡在喉管里的异物挤出去，然后一次又一次失败，好像一团被挤压后还会恢复原样的水晶泥。

Dean的手抬起来在空中无力地比划了两下，既像是要抓住Sam的衣角乞求他，又像是想拼命把他给推开。但是Sam握住了他的手腕，稍微退出去了一点，然后把他拽过来更深更重地重新顶进去，性器碾压过柔软的舌苔。Dean发出一声窒息般的呜咽。

Sam表现得就像是个第一次被女朋友口交急不可待只知道往里捅的高中生一样，这肯定就是为什么他在酒吧里总是比他的兄弟受欢迎。

但他根本没心情为此感到得意，他现在快要被他弟弄死了，而且因为给亲生兄弟口交而死，他死后绝对会下地狱的。

他知道自己的脸颊涨红了，颧骨上布满不正常的红晕，因为全身血液都在往缺氧的大脑上冲而血管发烫。他的眼睛湿润了，瞳孔控制不住地向上翻，在全是水雾的模糊视野中与垂下眼的Sam对视。他吃力地想挤出几个破碎的单词，用眼神大叫救命，但Sam根本没给他这个机会，咽不下去的口水从他的嘴角滴落，在地板上砸出一小片淫荡的、闪着光的水洼。

操，不要玩窒息play，求你了，你把我逼急我就要叫爸爸了。Dean想尖叫。

他感觉嘴里像是被塞了一台三合一破壁榨汁机，Sam进入他柔软湿热的喉咙时就像在残忍地挤压一只熟透了的橙子，饱满的汁水滴滴答答地四处乱流，为了不呛死在自己的口水里Dean只能拼命吞咽，而Sam似乎非常享受这项附加服务，手指插入Dean的短发里像在挠一只宠物猫似的抚摸他。

他妈的没人会操自己的宠物猫吧！

Dean的眼神开始涣散，苔绿色的瞳孔找不到焦点，在他字面意义上的被操死之前，Sam及时抽了出去，他跪在地上剧烈地呛咳，舌尖从嘴巴里滑了出来，跟Sam的阴茎前端扯出一条亮闪闪的银丝，那个画面淫秽得简直让人想报警。

Sam蹲下身，好像在玩什么玩具似的握住Dean勃起的阴茎，他不应该产生快感的，但Sam手指上的薄茧刮过冠状沟的时候他还是被逼出了一声哽咽，嗓子还带着使用过度的嘶哑。

大脑缺氧窒息确实会让雄性在濒死之前勃起，这也是一种完全不依赖性欲的方式，但他真心希望下一次他弟能不要采取这么危险而激进的疗法，只要Sam说一声他愿意立刻脱掉裤子给自己打手枪，真的。

更让Dean毛骨悚然的是，他的喉咙都快被搅碎了，Sam竟然还没有射精。他妈的，Sam的超能力是不是什么让性功能亢进啊。反正他确定再这么被搞一次他这个普通人绝对要死了。

他发现自己已经情不自禁地开始比较窒息和屁股撕裂流血哪种方式死得不那么难看。

“放心，我不会操你，”Sam好像能看出Dean在想什么似的，这个变态，他随意地梳理着Dean的头发，想了想，“今天不会。”

他妈的。难道还有明天吗？

Dean睁大眼睛惊恐地望着他弟的表情一定非常滑稽，因为Sam又笑了。每次他露出那个纯洁腼腆的微笑，Dean都会恍惚间觉得他还是那个斯坦福的优等生。但是下一秒Sam就残忍地打碎了他的幻觉。

“说了我会又好又耐心地慢慢折磨你，我会让你准备好的。”

“去你妈的！”Dean大骂着抽出藏在小腿下的枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准Sam，刚才给Sam口交的时候他偷偷拿到的，他觉得自己也挺有神偷的潜质。但是他好不容易鼓足勇气把手指塞进扳机里，又哆哆嗦嗦地不敢开枪，拿着那把枪抖啊抖的就像捧着一块烫手山芋。

“所以这就是你的小尖爪吗？”Sam说，他的手掌包裹住了Dean的，帮他把抓不稳的枪握好，调整到正确的角度，枪口抵上胸膛的时候Dean紧张地吞咽了一声。“非常可爱。现在就冲我开枪吧。”

开枪。Dean的大脑又开始尖叫着胡思乱想。这么近的距离只要是个正常人类都会直接被轰开花，他弟红红白白的鲜血和脑浆会泼得满地都是，留下一团血肉模糊奇形怪状的残余物，他在失去他弟的同时可能会被活生生吓死，但好处是他可以保住自己的屁股了。

“快啊。”他妈的Sam Winchester竟然还敢催促他，“你不是觉得我是恶魔或者什么怪物吗，对着这张脸没法下手？”

Dean咬着牙，整张脸都皱成一团，好像现在Sam才是拿着枪逼着他往悬崖下跳的那个。

他猛地甩掉枪，“别想骗我！要是你是恶魔的话开枪根本没用！”

Dean从地上一跃而起的时候Sam立刻抓住了他的脚踝，把他重新拖回原地。早就想到Dean会这么做了，他哥的心思对他来说就跟三岁小孩一样好猜。Dean刚弹起来又重重砸在了地上，好像一只直直撞上玻璃窗的可怜麻雀。

那块可怜的髋关节又被向下扯了一把，Dean疼得掉泪，一边惨叫一边情绪激烈地咒骂着，像被拔了爪子和牙齿的野猫。Sam几乎没费多大劲就按住了他，膝盖压制住他剧烈起伏的胸膛。

“所以你一直知道我就是Sam，是你的兄弟，对吧？你只是不愿意承认。”Sam说，“就像你一直知道我对你的感情，但是你不敢面对，就假装毫不知情。逃避真是种解决问题的好办法。”

……他总是感到软弱，感到痛苦，感觉他所做的一切努力都是徒劳无益……童话故事里那个孩子高高兴兴地把种子埋进花盆里，每天浇水满心期待它会开出最大最漂亮的鲜花，却不知道那颗种子从一开始就不可能发芽。

“你看，我给过你一劳永逸摆脱我的机会，这么多次。我去上了斯坦福，你却半夜闯进我家把我的入学考试毁得一塌糊涂。我中了恶魔病毒叫你开着车走，但是你把Impala的钥匙丢给了别人。现在我允许你对我开枪，但你又放弃了。比起放手，是不是被我强奸对你来说更容易一点？”

Sam好像在期待他做出点回应，但Dean吓得除了强奸一个字都没听见。他受幽灵病毒控制的情绪陷入了一种戏剧性的歇斯底里状态。

“我不知道斯坦福都教了你什么，但是大学课程肯定挺变态的！！”

***  
我的屁股马失前蹄。Dean悲痛欲绝地想。我本来还期待把第一次留给直肠指检的大胸美女护士呢。

他逃也逃不开，明明Sam就只是站在他面前居高临下地看着他，他感觉好像四面八方都被Sam包围了似的，他掉进精心布置的陷阱里无路可逃。

他甚至都不知道Sam做了什么，他弟打了个清脆的响指，然后突然间他就变成了一只连在皮管上的水气球，一股一股热流又多又急地往肚子里灌，好像那根水管非常不幸地在他的身体里破裂了，不管是这个事实本身还是它不合时宜的联想都让Dean毛骨悚然。

“操操操恶魔力量不是让你这么用的！”Dean发出小动物被逼到绝境的惨叫，连合唱团女高音都会为之惊叹，“你这疯子变态婊子养的色情狂！”

“我只是想给你清洗一下。”Sam说，“但我不介意帮你把嘴巴也一起洗干净。”

“我很干净！”Dean大叫道，“我已经一天都没吃东西了！”如果Sam刚才硬塞进去的不算的话。迎着他弟的目光，Dean恶狠狠地瞪了回去：“怎么了！你知道每年有多少人因为食物堵塞气管而死吗！”

他的尖叫变得虚弱起来，好像流血受伤时细小但持续的哀鸣。Dean尽力把自己的身体蜷成一团，夹紧双腿不抱希望地试图制止持续注入的液体。原本平坦的小腹已经隆起了一条不正常的曲线，水流过时仿佛连绵不断永无止境的酸胀感快要把他逼疯了，好像整个人被吊在高潮的边缘，连肚子都在沉沉地往下坠。

他忍不住护住自己鼓胀的腹部，害怕那块又细又薄的皮肤会被撑裂。他诡异地联想到了孕妇，好像自己也是什么受孕的母体，迷迷糊糊地想她们的感觉是不是就是这样，她们怎么能受得了这个。

Dean想为了雄性自尊坚持住不向Sam低头，所以他咬紧牙关把所有呻吟都咽了下去，但很快他的牙齿开始打颤，每个细胞都在抗议，他甚至不知道从脸上胡乱流下去的是冷汗还是眼泪。

“停、停下——”操，去他妈的尊严。“求你了，求你，Sam，Sam——”

他开始讨饶，绝望地去抓Sam的裤腿。“我受不了了，我想上厕所，求你……”

Sam把Dean的大腿扶高了一点，低下头饶有兴趣地打量他哥饱受折磨的穴口，榛绿色的眼睛里闪烁着天真又狂热的光芒，好像透过兔子洞注视着另一个完全不同的童话世界。Sam的手卡进他的双腿之间逼迫他完全敞开，他没法制止Sam的视线，但他的大腿肌肉还是条件反射地抽动了两下。Dean从来没觉得哪一刻像现在这么赤裸，连最后一点隐私都被扔在地上任人观赏，他弟的表情就像是要把他从里到外一层层剥开再在肋骨上刻上自己的名字似的。

“再坚持一会，Dean。”Sam轻轻说，“我喜欢你忍耐的样子。”

Dean在心里破口大骂。他果然就是想看我不舒服！这个混蛋！

源源不断的灌注已经停了下来，开始有小股小股的液体被挤出来，微微红肿的小洞泛着一层亮闪闪的水光。但由于臀部高高翘起的姿势，大部分还留在里面，在重力作用下沉沉地往下坠。

Dean隆起的腹部看起来就像怀孕好几个月似的。Sam爱不释手地抚摸着它，在向下挤压的时候Dean发出了颤抖的呜咽。他看上去那么脆弱，好像会因为轻轻一捏而支离破碎，甜美的汁水四处乱流。与强硬外表完全不符的脆弱的倒错感总能引发一阵窜过脊椎的强烈兴奋。

Sam捡起了那把枪，擦干净表面的浮灰，把枪口抵在Dean湿漉漉的臀缝中，那块软肉被挤得陷进去了一点。Dean反应过来那是什么之后又崩溃了一次：

“操你的Sam Winchester你这变态！你他妈要是敢把那玩意塞进来我一定会宰了你！”他开始胡言乱语，语序和逻辑颠三倒四，“操，不要，求你了，别这么做，求你，Sammy……”

“它配你很合适。”Sam说。

他能听见Dean再次变得急促的心跳，血液被那颗器官迅速地泵出再输送到每一条血管和肢体末端，好像抓住了一只不停挣扎的小鸽子。这么鲜活，这么真实，带着迷人和野放的生命力，不像Dean被他从地狱的刑台上解救下来的那一刻。他像喝醉了似的有点上头。

枪口强硬地挤开了紧绷的肌肉，然后向深处探进去。又湿又软的内壁让这个过程轻松了很多，那块冰冷的金属在后穴里兴趣十足地左右戳弄，感叹Dean身上竟然还有柔软得像天鹅绒的好地方。Sam盯着那个红肿的穴口一点点吞下漆黑的枪管，几乎为这幅既诡异又下流的图像着迷。

Dean整个人都在颤抖，像头后腿被拴在木桩上的鹿，睁着大大的茫然的绿眼睛不知道该做什么。Sam充满恶意地提醒他别乱动，“万一它在里面走火了怎么办”。Dean哽咽了一声，紧紧咬住嘴唇连一个音节都不敢冒出来。

他听话得简直有点可怜，好像那种色情动画片里时间暂停的画面，他只能躺在那儿张开腿，乖乖接纳Sam给他的一切。

本来一股一股往外流的液体受到了阻碍，不得不倒退回去，枪口搅动时带出的黏糊糊的色情水声敲击着脆弱的内壁，整个房间都能清晰听见。

“我想……”Dean困难地大口呼吸着，“Sam，我想……”

“什么？”Sam问。其实他心知肚明，Dean的阴茎又微微硬了起来，当然不可能是因为性欲，八成是膀胱满了压迫到神经。

Dean的手捏紧了Sam的衣领又放松，一抽一抽神经质地夹紧腿好像在极力忍耐。“操，我想上厕所，拜托——”

“你可以就在这里上。”Sam说。枪管又往里顶了一截，顶端寻找着那颗栗子形状的腺体，一碰他哥就会湿嗒嗒地淌出汁水。

“他妈的，”Dean几乎要哭了，“你看着我尿不出来！”

Sam假装思考了片刻。“我可以帮你。”

Dean还没来得及问怎么帮，他整个人就被抱起来换了个姿势，好像没有自理能力的婴儿似的靠着Sam，两条腿完全敞开。因为突然改变的姿势那把枪也在他体内换了个位置，以一个刁钻的角度重重地撞到那块软肉上。

他的身体触电般地弹了起来，好像有道甜蜜的鞭子抽打在尾椎上。Dean眼睁睁看着Sam的手指放在了扳机上，他的兄弟又露出了那个干净又腼腆的笑容。

“砰。”

Sam比了个口型。那像是踢到了什么该死的插线板，让Dean的大脑完全陷入了死机状态，他哭叫着尿了出来，被吓得乱流的眼泪混合着口水一起往下涌。Sam把枪拔出来丢到一边，太棒了，现在他后面也开始流水，他几乎跪倒在自己的体液里。失禁的感觉实在太强烈太恐怖，Dean花了半分钟才把自己四分五裂的思维能力找回来，有好一会都说不出话。

Sam抱住了Dean，轻柔地拍了拍他的后背，好像哄打嗝个不停的小孩一样哄他。他才意识到自己整个人都埋进了Sam的衬衫里，闻着Sam衣服上熟悉的洗衣皂味道哭得哽咽，他想努力把泪水憋回去，但只是让它越积越多越流越凶。

上帝啊，他今天一定把下半辈子的脸都丢干净了。

***  
Sam耐心地等待Dean的哭声渐渐微弱下来，变成安静的抽噎和颤栗，最后好像终于意识到他一直抱着的就是他一切不幸的罪魁祸首，抬起头既想推开Sam又不敢反抗。

他哥已经彻底崩溃了，湿漉漉的睫毛惊恐地上下扇动，全身肌肉随着Sam手掌的移动紧张地小幅度痉挛。也许他那个思维简单的小脑袋还没想明白事情怎么会变成这样，好像一夜之间他那个乖乖的高材生弟弟就被恶魔占领了躯壳。

但是不是，当然不是。在失去Dean之后他嗑了整整一年恶魔血，阴暗的欲望和力量一起疯狂地滋长，幽灵病毒只不过是一个小小的契机，一个让他肆意宣泄的闸门。

幽灵病毒。

Sam想。哦，我喜欢这个。多谢它的副作用，现在我知道我有多喜欢Dean屈服、软弱、顺从的样子了。

他的哥哥用那双湿润的、格外明亮的绿眼睛望着他，乞求他的庇护和怜悯，而他愿意接受自己的所有黑暗天命，贪婪地汲取力量直到成为世界上唯一也是最后的魔王，他会亵渎这块土地上所有的教堂和庙宇，让地狱的火焰重新吞噬一切。当他最终到达王座时，Dean会是他最棒的礼物和乐园。

“我已经厌倦了，Dean。”Sam突然说。他擦掉Dean脸颊上乱七八糟的泪水，把额头贴在他的肩膀上。

Dean愣了一下，下意识地抚摸着Sam的手臂安慰他。

他哥简直就像一条小狗，就算被狠狠踢了一脚，只要吹声口哨还会毫不犹豫地摇着尾巴跑回来，忠诚得叫人心碎。

“我厌倦了每个人都警告我不要跨过那条界限，审视我就好像我堕入黑暗已经是命中注定。我做得那么努力，把恶魔力量远远丢开，一刻不停地猎魔，为了我还没犯下的罪行赎罪，但我得到的回报呢？我失去了你。我好像永远在马不停蹄地失去，我爱的所有人都会被我的诅咒影响，直到最后什么都不剩下。”

一个连水管都生锈漏水的废弃工厂肯定不是最棒的互助者小组倾诉地点，但这一刻除了安静的滴水声，全世界好像突然只剩下他们两个，Dean蜷缩在他怀里，就像他们小时候无数个晚上依偎在一起汲取彼此身上的热量。房间变成了一座巨大的漆黑巢穴，一个温暖而隐秘的子宫。Sam抱紧他哥，感觉前所未有的安全。

“你被地狱犬带走之后，我又去十字路口召唤恶魔，我告诉它我不想要十年，也不想要一年，我只想跟你交换位置，我愿意付出一切，只要能让你回来。但是它拒绝了。我想救你，我做不到。”

说到最后他有点想哭。

Dean的嘴唇动了动。对不起……他轻轻地说。都是我的错。

他甚至还在道歉，为他从来没有犯的错误，为他无意间伤害到Sam的决定。Dean不停地抚摸Sam落在他肩上的棕发，低声重复着对不起和我很抱歉，柔软得像在哼一支摇篮曲，好像Sam又变回了那个需要他哄的一丁点大的男孩。

Sam安静了一会。

“所以，如果只有下地狱才能救出你的话，”再次开口时，他的声音重新变得冰冷而残酷，“就算是火焰地狱我也会去。”

“我不后悔这么做，再来一次我还会做同样的选择。”Sam的嗓音里回荡着可怕的、阴沉的黑暗，“我想要你，想得要命。”

Sam抬起头，纯金色的瞳孔在黑暗中像两簇流动的火焰。

“我甚至不会向你道歉，因为我不想要你的原谅。”

一直纠缠他的恐惧重新浮现出来，从四面八方慢慢爬到Dean的皮肤深处，在他的器官和血管中震荡和共鸣。他惊恐地睁大眼睛。

“你以为你能当作什么事都没发生过，假装我们还是正常兄弟吗？可是我改变主意了，我觉得现在这样就很好。”

他看见墙壁上投下两片形状巨大的阴影，就像漆黑的天使翅膀。


End file.
